heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio 2 (2014)
Rio 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film ''Rio'' and the studio's first film to have a sequel outside of their existing Ice Age franchise. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, where the first film was set and Rio 2 begins, though most of its plot occurs in the Amazon rainforest. Featuring the returning voices of Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Jemaine Clement, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, and Jake T. Austin, with new members including Bruno Mars, Andy Garcia, Rita Moreno, Rachel Crow, Kristin Chenoweth, Amandla Stenberg, Pierce Gagnon, and Miguel Ferrer. The film was released internationally on March 20, 2014, and on April 11, 2014, in American theaters. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $500 million worldwide. Plot Spix's Macaws Blu and Jewel and their three children—Bia, Carla, and Tiago—are living happily in the city until Jewel realizes that her children are becoming more like humans. Meanwhile, Blu's former owner, Linda Gunderson and her ornithologist husband, Tulio are on an expedition in the Amazon and, after a fall down a waterfall, discover a quick-flying Spix's macaw that loses one of its feathers. When word gets out about this through television, Jewel believes that they should go to the Amazon to help find the blue macaws. While the kids are ecstatic, Blu is uncertain, but he is pressured into going along. Rafael, Nico and Pedro decide to come along. Luiz attempts to follow but fails. Blu brings a fanny pack full of supplies, one of which he uses mostly is a GPS, much to Jewel's displeasure. Meanwhile, the leader of a group in a line of illegal logging named Big Boss, discovers Linda and Tulio's expedition to find the macaws and orders his henchmen to hunt them down to avoid disruptions to their work. Also, Blu and Jewel's old nemesis, Nigel the cockatoo, has survived the plane crash from the first film, but he is now unable to fly and is working as a fortune teller/con artist. When he sees Blu and his family flying overhead, he immediately decides to seek revenge on them. He enlists two minions to help him in his plans; a silent anteater named Charlie and a poison dart frog named Gabi, who is in love with Nigel. Blu and his family use a boat to get to the jungle (with Nigel's first plan of revenge being inadvertently foiled by Charlie); and when they arrive, they find nothing. However, they are eventually taken to a flock of blue macaws that are hiding in a secret paradise land. There, they meet Jewel's stern long-lost father, Eduardo, his older sister Mimi, and Jewel's childhood friend, Roberto. Eduardo seems unimpressed with Blu's domesticated human behavior. This means he sets up rules for the birds. One of the rules is that none of the flock are allowed to leave. He also snatches Nico's bottle-cap from him saying that no items that don't belong to the rainforest aren't allowed. While searching for the macaws, Linda and Tulio are eventually trapped by the loggers. Meanwhile, Blu does his best to fit in with the flock, as his family and friends are doing, although the flock (especially Eduardo) are against humans and all things human. Meanwhile, a disguised Nigel plans to kill Blu at the new Carnival show after landing in an audition hosted by Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Carla. When Blu tries to pick a Brazilian nut for Jewel, he accidentally tries to get it in the territory of the Spix macaw's enemies, the scarlet macaws, led by the hostile Felipe. Blu inadvertently causes war between the two tribes for food when he accidentally hits Felipe with a twig. The war turns out to be just like football (soccer), and Blu accidentally costs the flock the food when he scores an own goal. Blu visits Tulio and Linda's site, where he discovers that it has been majorly disturbed. After discovering the loggers are destroying the jungle, Blu sends Roberto (who followed Blu) to warn the flock as he saves Linda and Tulio. Blu persuades the macaws to defend their homes, and they easily outmatch the loggers with help from the scarlet macaws and the other animals. Big Boss tries to blow up the trees as a back-up plan, but Blu steals the lit dynamite. Nigel goes after Blu, and reveals himself as they are falling down when he tugs on the dynamite. After the dynamite goes off, Blu and Nigel engage in a battle while tangled in vines. Gabi and Charlie try to help Nigel by shooting Blu with a dart that has Gabi's poison on it, but it accidentally hits Nigel, who gives a Shakespearean death speech before seemingly dying. Gabi, in a Romeo and Juliet-style, tries to commit suicide by drinking her own poison and the pair are seemingly dead. However, Bia reveals that Gabi isn't poisonous at all (she was lied to by her parents that she was). Nigel tries to attack Blu one last time, but Gabi showers Nigel with affection against his will. Meanwhile, Big Boss is eaten by a boa constrictor he encountered. With the flock now under Linda and Tulio's protection, Blu and Jewel decide to live in the Amazon with their kids and friends, though still agreeing to visit Rio in the summer. Meanwhile, Nigel and Gabi are captured by Tulio, and are both sent back to Rio. Luiz finally arrives in the Amazon, and Charlie joins the birds' party. Voice cast *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's macaw from Rio de Janeiro and Blu's mate *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw from Moose Lake who was born in Rio de Janeiro and Jewel's mate *Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo who seeks revenge on Blu for crippling his ability to fly *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi, a tree frog and Nigel's sidekick *will.i.am as Pedro, a rapping red-crested cardinal *George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic toco toucan fond of the Rio Carnival, Eva's mate *Bruno Mars as Roberto, Jewel's suave childhood friend *Leslie Mann as Linda, an American woman who adopted Blu for 15 years and Tulio's wife. *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio, a Brazilian ornithologist and Linda's husband *Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi, Eduardo's older sister and Jewel's aunt *Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert with a drooling condition *Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Linda and Tulio's adopted son *Andy Garcia as Eduardo, Jewel's father *Jamie Foxx as Nico, a smooth and charismatic yellow canary that wears a bottle-cap hat, close friend to Pedro *Rachel Crow as Carla, Blu and Jewel's music-loving, older daughter *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel's youngest, mischievous, and only son *Amandla Stenberg as Bia, Blu and Jewel's intelligent, younger daughter *Miguel Ferrer as Big Boss, the head of the illegal logging activity. *Janelle Monáe as Dr. Monae, a veterinarian *Natalie Morales as a news anchor *Bebel Gilberto as Eva, a keel-billed toucan and Rafael's mate *Philip Lawrence as Felipe, a male scarlet macaw and the hostile leader of a tribe who has a rivalry and territorial dispute with the Spix's macaws Videos Rio 2 Official Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Rio 2 Official Trailer Fox Family Entertainment Rio 2 Official Trailer 2 Fox Family Entertainment Category:Rio Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films